


Disgustingly Sweet

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, idk gross fluff sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want something.”</p>
<p>“For your birthday?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgustingly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> written for tumblr user pancake-jr
> 
> idk may have made virus too irritable? then again it was towards trip so

An insistent banging at his door had Virus sitting up drowsily, muddled blond locks falling into his eyes. Rubbing at his blurred hues with the backs of his hands, he put on his glasses, ignoring his mess of bed hair. A glance to his clock at his side had him diagnosing that it was exactly one hour before his usual alarm went off. Giving a glare to his bedroom door, he didn’t have to guess who was disturbing him.

“What?” he called out, already knowing whose bothersome existence was on the other side of his door.

“It’s locked.”

Sighing, the blond stood and made his way over, opening the door to view a half-naked Trip with similarly untamed hair. “What is so important that you have to wake me an hour early?” Virus inquired, a definite strain between his brows. Anyone who knew the bespectacled male knew of his tendency to be irritable when sleep was snatched from him. Trip should know this best.

It didn’t keep him from bothering Virus, nonetheless.

“It’s my birthday,” he stated.

“And?” A brow was raised. They never cared for celebrating each other’s birthdays, along with Christmas, New Year’s, or any holiday of the sort. Trip should know this as well. So as to why Trip was informing him of the date was beyond Virus’s understanding.

“I want something.”

“For your birthday?”

“Yeah.”

It took a few seconds to process before Virus asked another question. “Well, what would you like?” Knowing it was going to be something ridiculous, he bothered to ask anyway.

Trip gave a blunt and simplistic reply, eyes lacking a joking or sophisticated aura. “I want to sleep with yo—“

The door was promptly slammed in the taller man’s face.

“Don’t wake me up for such idiotic proposals,” Virus muttered with a sharp tone.

“Aww,” Trip whined from outside the room, voice muffled from the door, “but it’s my birthday.”

“Your birth is hardly something to celebrate. Honestly, do you ever see me asking for things from you?”

“Eh, true. You wouldn’t really have to ask, though.”

Already heading to the bathroom, Virus scowled. “Go and get dressed. We have to head into town in an hour,” a glance to the clock, “or so.”

\------

The topic wasn’t mentioned for the rest of the day. Their work had gone smoothly, though not very eventful. A few deals with gross policemen, a couple of annoying Rhymers beat to a pulp (courtesy of Trip), and then it was back home. They also bothered Aoba for a while, who shooed them off because he was working at Heibon.

Trip had stolen a rather suggestive glance to Virus once he thanked Aoba for the birthday present in the form of a gift card to the local bakery.

“Aoba gave me a present,” he stated as they exited the junk shop.

“I know,” Virus ignored him, “I was there, Trip.”

“I’m not over what I asked for earlier.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m in no obligation to give you what you want.”

“What if I lowered the standards?”

“Excuse me?” He gave Trip a skeptical look.

A smirk came from the other blond. “Instead of sex…how about I just sleep in the same bed as you?”

“In the same bed? Really?” He was in disbelief.

“Yeah,”

“…” There came a sigh. “You’re disgusting.”

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

Virus didn’t reply for the rest of the walk home.

\----

Berta huffed and perked its head up as Trip entered his room, delving himself of all of his clothing, except his underwear. Glancing to his allmate, a grin appeared on his lips. Trip stroked the lion’s mane before grabbing a pillow.

“Sorry, I’m sleeping in Virus’s room tonight.”

The ebony cat gave a sort of whine, laying its head back onto its paws and entering Sleep Mode.

The bottle blond was ecstatic, to say the least. Virus had given into his request, something he doubted would happen. It was rare for him to gain the upper hand on the older male, since he followed Virus rather obediently, for no reason in particular.

Virus didn’t seem too happy about the arrangement, but Trip could honestly care less.

Exiting his own room and crossing the hall to the other door, he knocked once before entering. Virus was busy undressing but paid no mind to the male who crossed the distance to seat himself on the edge of the monochrome bed, hugging his pillow to his chest like a child.

“I’m twenty now,” Trip said, breaking the silence.

“Congratulations, you’re finally out of your teens.”

The blond snickered at that, replacing one of the pillows on Virus’s bed with his own, the action catching the other man’s eyes.

“What are you doing that for?”

“Your pillows are too flat,” he stated.

Virus raised a brow, but said no more, removing his glasses and placing them on the table. Trip slid beneath the covers of the bedding, Virus eyeing him for a split second before turning off the lamp light. The bed dipped slightly from Virus’s weight and the other blond smiled in the darkness.

The older of the two closed his eyes, back facing Trip, and tried his best to quiet his mind. The faster he fell asleep, the quicker he could ignore the need to push the other man off of the bed. It was silent and peaceful; almost surprising that Trip hadn’t done something beyond just sleeping on the same mattress as him.

Just as he found himself on the edge of slumber, there was a shift of movement before two arms snaked around Virus’s torso accompanied by Trip’s chest pressing against his back.

“What are you doing?”

“Cuddling. I thought you were asleep.”

The smaller male twisted in the other’s arms, facing him fully, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. “Let go,” he requested in a normal tone.

“Nope,” Trip tightened his arms around him, the whites of his teeth visible.

Virus gave an incredulous look before sighing and relaxing in the arms of his “twin”. “I suppose it’s alright. It is your birthday, after all.”

“Heh,” he smirked, “does this mean I get a Christmas present too?”

“Absolutely not, this is the last present you’re ever getting from me.”


End file.
